Prisoners
by ninjafreak0131
Summary: Kylie was having the best summer. Until she and her friends get kidnapped by the government to see why they are so special. Kylie will uncover hidden secrets, to who she thought were her best friends. PLZZ REVIEW!
1. Epilogue: Taken

**Hey, guys! I wanted to tell everyone that this is my first time on this site. I've read tons of TMNT stories as well as Ninjago. Check out my account to see my OC's in case you don't know who's who. First Story! PLZZ REVIEW! **

Epilouge: Kylie's POV

Terrified, I ran through the forest. I could hear their heavy footsteps in perfect sync behind me.

"Zane, imma kill you for this!" I cursed. I heard them speeding up. I ducked behind a tree and saw them run past. Suddenly, two hands covered my mouth. It dragged me back into the darkness. It was Cole.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"They haven't found you yet have they?" I asked nervously. He shook his head.

"No, but they're hot on our tail." He brushed his raven black hair out of his face.

Suddenly, someone appeared behind Cole and tackled him.

"Haha! Gotcha!" Jay said laughing. I burst into giggles as well.

"Fine, you got me." Cole laughed in defeat. He stood up.

"But we haven't got Kylie yet!" They charged at me as I shrieked. I ran off, laughing. I bumped into a familiar face. Kai picked me up by the arm.

"Found you!"

Cole and Jay came out from not far behind. Kai put me down.

"Did you find everyone else?" I questioned. They nodded in reply. Everyone else emerged from the bushes.

"AW!" I heard Skylar say. "I wanted to catch her! She always used to win at home, before we met you guys." Sabrina punched her playfully in the arm. We all walked back to the beach. The sun was setting. I laid down on my towel. I closed my eyes. I felt someone poke me. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Cole poking me with his finger.

"Look, sunset." I sat up and we all watched the sun go down. I leaned my head on his shoulder, as I grew sleepy. I felt his arm wrap around me.

"Look, Cole's got a girlfriend!" I heard Jay tease. I opened my eyes again, grabbed some sand and threw it at Jay. He laughed. Jay got up and ran to the water.

"Anyone dare me to jump in?" He asked. We all nodded in agreement. He stuck one toe in and jumped back in surprise. "OOH! That's cold!"

Nya secretly came behind him and shoved him in. We all laughed.

"Me next!" Lloyd shouted and jumped in, splashing all of us with cold water. We dashed in after, one by one jumping into the cold water. I dove under and felt the cold water on my face.

Suddenly, I felt myself start to sink. I felt a sharp pain in my side. There was a shot there. I pulled it and tried to swim up, but I kept sinking. My arms and legs shut down. I closed my eyes and let the water engulf me.

**DUH, DUH, DUH! Cliffhanger! Tell me what you guys think! PEACE HOMIES! **


	2. Chapter 1: Where Are We?

**Hey, Guys! I'm back with more! Make sure to start from the beginning if you are just starting out with this story, be sure to check out my bio to see all my OC's and to see who's who! ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: Kylie's POV

I moaned loudly as I sat up. Everything was so dark. Why was everything so dark? My vision was blurry, but I could make out a few things. A concrete bed, a concrete floor...

"Looks at lot like prision..." I mumbled.

"Kylie?"

I turned around quickly. It was Skylar's voice.

"Is that you?" She said quietly.

"Yeah, it's me."

She started to sob. I could hear it from far away, even from where I was at and I was probably reeeaaalllllyyyy far away.

"There were no response," She shuddered. "I thought you were dead." I inhaled sharply. Suddenly, I heard a moan.

"Jay?" I asked.

"Guys?" He replied groggily. "W-Where are we?"

"I don't kn-" My sentence was cut off by the sound of footsteps.

"MORNI'N SUNSHINES!" It boomed. "RISE AND SHINE!"

I heard Cole mutter a few things like: "Yeah, right." I didn't even know he was up.

"Let us out of here!" I saw Kai flailing his arms all around his cell. He was farther away, probably a few cells away from Skylar. I saw her crawl to the corner of her cell. She couldn't really hide. Her pure white hair kept her from doing that. The man walked up to my cell. I stood up using all my strength. He smirked.

"Well, well, Ms. Kylie, I didn't expect you to be up."

I scowled. "How do you know my name?" I questioned.

He let out a thunderous laugh. "I know all of your names," He said, turning and walking over to Skylar's cell. I gripped the iron bars. He unlocked Skylar's cell and dragged her out by the arm.

"Get off of me!" She shrieked pounding her little fists onto his beefy hands.

"Get off her!" I heard Zane scream. The man turned to Zane and stared for a while.

He looked from Skylar to Zane. He laughed evily. "I thought it was her," He muttered. "But it was you." He pointed a finger at Zane. He threw Skylar back into her cell and made a beeline for Zane. We all started to panic.

"Don't you touch him!" I heard Sabrina shout. I saw everyone turn ravenous and start to find their way out. The man Yanked Zane out of his cell.

"Finally, Z-103 is mine!" He yelled dragging Zane out of the room with him. I heard Skylar crying again. Everyone stopped and stood silent.

Zane's POV

I kicked and flailed,but this man's grip was far too strong. I gave up after a while.I saw he was taking me to a room with a chair right smack in the middle.

"You thought you could escape me, but I finally caught you." He muttered under his breath. "I will finally have what is rightfully mine the whole time."

Terrified, I started to kick and flail my arms. But once again, I failed. He put me on the chair and place something on my head that held it in place. He strapped my arms and my legs down. I screamed.

"HUSH UP!" He shouted. He opened my compartment area where all my controls are. He stared at my life core.

"Finally..." He muttered reaching for it. I struggled even harder. He touched it and zapped himself. He caressed his hand. He pointed a finger at me.

"I swear, the core will be mine!" He screamed. And with that, left me in the room.

Kylie's POV

What was happening to Zane? Everyone was freaking out so far.

Jammie was hugging her knees and rocking back and forth.

Lloyd was pacing back and forth,

Kai was punching the wall, probably getting cuts and bruises,

Sabrina was lying down on the concrete bed, trying to ease her mind,

Skylar was still sobbing,

Jay was looking for a way out,

Nya was trying to make conversation on how to escape,

Cole was sitting on the ground, I think trying to meditate. Heck, who knows?

I on the other hand, was trying to use my powers. I could make myself disintegrate and reappear out of the cell. It took many years of practice, but I finally got it. I kept trying and trying, but it just wouldn't work. I don't know how that crazy man did it, but we couldn't use our powers here.

"Crap.." I thought. The door swung open and the man walked out. I growled.

"Your friend's fine," He said walking past my cell. "In case you were wondering."

"Oh, Yeah?" I questioned. "Where is he then?"

He looked over to me and gave me the evil eye. I felt myself freeze.

"Wha?" I thought. He smirked. He swung his hand and my door opened. He pulled me close by levitating me to him.

"Do you really want to know?"

He laughed evily by the look of horror on my face and flung me back into my cell. I collapsed to the ground. I was frozen. I couldn't move. Everything started to go dark again. I fought it, until I finally gave out and let the darkness take over.


	3. Chapter 2: Awakened

Hai! Guess who's back?! Srry I couldn't post on Wednesday or Thursady, I was backed up with LOADS of stuff to do, but I wanted to post a chappie today! YAY! As always, if you are just starting out with this story, go to my bio to check out my OC's and START FROM THE BEGINNING IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHT'S GOING ON! k enjoy! My eyes popped open. I breathed heavily. I looked around and saw I was in my room. In the bounty. I rubbed my head and got up. I nearly passed out like nine times! I kept falling over and getting up. Finally, I reached the door and walked out. Morning light shore into my eyes and I pressed my palms into my eye sockets. They seethed with pain. I managed to open them slightly. Everyone was looking at me in the living room. I saw that the window was open, and it nearly blinded me! I opened them completely and saw everyone looking at me with concern. What surprised me the most was I saw Zane was there. Instantly, I ran over to him and bombarded him with questions. "Are you okay? How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? Do you feel low on battery? What-" He covered my mouth mid- sentence. "Kylie," He said gently. "I'm. Fine." I breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone still stared with concern. "So what happened after I passed out in that strange facility?" I asked. They all exchanged nervous glances. "Well," Jay started. "After that crazy man, which we found out later that he was a general, threw you into the cell, Sensei came and totally whipped his butt! He broke us all out and we ran back to the bounty, which was parked out front. Cole put you on your bed, but we weren't sure if you were dead or not." Everyone gave him the death glare. "What? You all said it yourselves." He huffed. "We're just glad you're okay." Cole said getting up and pulling me into a hug. OMG, I just happy chilled, right there and then! He smiled and I happy chilled. Again! Squee! "Umm, yeah." I said stupidly. I couldn't stop staring and I felt myself blush. Really. Hard. I mentally face- palmed myself. "You are horrible." I told myself in my head. I smiled and went to the kitchen. There, I kicked myself in my rear end for acting so... so... um, what's the word? Oh, yeah! EMBARRASSED! I sighed. "Whatever, it's done for... For now." I squealed to myself and did a little happy dance. Kai walked in and crossed his arms. I froze in mid- happy dance. "What do you want?"I asked nervously, crossing my arms as he did. He laughed. "I know you like him," He said. I gulped. "No, I don't." "Yes, you do. I may not be a genius, but you guys have that spark. I saw the way you looked at him." I huffed. "You're crazy, Kai." I quickly dashed past him. And squealed one last time. That night, I thought about everything. That weird prision, Cole, Kai talking to me about Cole, Cole again. I looked at the picture on my dresser. Everyone was in it, and I was standing next to Cole. I don't know what it was about him, but the minute I laid eyes on him, I knew I was in love. I quietly got up and checked on the girls. Nya and Sabrina were sleeping peacefully in their bunk bed and I looked over at Skylar on our bunk bed. Snug as a bug in a rug. I smiled. I left the room and saw Jammie resting on the couch, snoring. The TV was on. I went over and shut it off. I covered her with a blanket and went over to Sensei's room. I needed someone to consult with. I tiptoed into the room. He was meditating in the middle of his room. "Kylie? Come in, I was expecting you." He didn't even turn around to face me. I went over and sat in front of him. He opened his eyes. "What is ever the matter?" He asked. "Well, I was wondering, if someone, for example, liked someone else and one really liked the other, but she wanted to know what the guy was thinking, how would she know if he felt the same way that she felt about him?" The old man stroked his beard, in deep thought. "Love is like a maze, Kylie. It has twist and turns that no one may suspect, so only time will tell." I blew my bangs out of my face, annoyed. "Well, thanks Sensei." I got up ready to leave. "Kylie, do not assume the unassumed." He said closing his eyes once again. I shrugged and went back to my room. SOOOO? WHATCHA THINK! PLZ REVIEW AND LIKE! L8TR! :) 


	4. Chapter 3: New Teammate Trouble 4 Me

**Friday Update! I was SOOO busy over the weekend. (It sucked.) I wanted to update sooner, but I think I will update this and "Prisoners" on Fridays. It just seems easier for me. Also, New OC! YAY! One of my friends wanted to be in this. Anywho, enjoy! **

* * *

_"But you're so hypnotizing, you've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep. And I can see this unraveling, your love is where i'm falling, but please don't catch me..." _

_Demi Lovato: Catch me _

* * *

I closed Sensei's door and walked to my room.

I laid down and sealed my eyes.

Ahh, darkness. It felt good. But that was the scary part. I might be the villain, or I might not be. I shuddered slightly as I thought of the idea. No one knew my secret. If they did, they wouldn't see me as their teammate anymore, they would see me as a monster. I sighed.

I dreamed that I was walking in a party and it was a masquerade. I recognized no one. I looked for Cole in the crowd and saw a figure with black shaggy hair. I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. He whipped around and smiled. He swooped me up and we danced.

...

After a while of dancing, I went to say something. I opened my mouth, but a strange beeping noise came out. I went to close it, but it wouldn't! I actually had to push on my head. It still wouldn't!

I started to stir from my sleep.

Slowly, I opened one eye at a time and smacked my alarm clock across the top.

I pressed my pillow into my face and wished for the darkness to come back, so I could finish that wonderful dream. Well, not the part with the beeping.

I groaned and sat up out of bed.

I walked past my blinds, not bothering to open them.

Sabrina sat up, giggly and bouncy as usual. She skipped over to the curtains and they burst open. I shirked and hissed. Her eyes darted over to me and she gave me a sour look.

"Don't be such a vampire!" She bubbled. I growled slightly, pulling up my hoodie. Skylar sat up slowly, but she smiled. Jammie was already up, probably making breakfast with Zane. Nya pulled up her blanket, not wanting to be disturbed.

I stalked out of the room and was met face-to-face with a total stranger! She had bright red bouncy hair with an orange streak and gorgeous emerald eyes. I jumped back holding my scream. A look of relief washed across her face.

"Well, finally!" She sighed, exasperated. "I had to carry my bags all the way across the hallway!"

She tossed three huge suitcases at me.

"Take these into the room for me, will ya?"

I dropped the suitcases like they were hot.

"No way!" I shot back. "Do your own dirty work!"

She gave me a hard stare.

"Well, the maid service here is terrible!"

"MAID SERVICE?!" I roared.

"Well, of course. I just moved here and you must stink at your job cuz I smell something nasty." She fanned her nose. "And it's definitely not your breath."

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists.

I saw Sensei come up the stairs.

"Ah, Kylie, I see you have met your new roommate."

I burst. "Roommate?!"

The girl looked from me to Sensei.

"This is the ninja team you promised me? She's as rude as puffer fish saying fish can't swim as good as he can!"

I saw a smile appear on Sensei's lips.

"Well, I have a feeling you two will get along great." He opened the door to the girl's room. Also my room.

"This is where you will be living Destiny." She gave him a grateful smile.

Sensei chuckled at the look on my face. "Destiny is your new ninja teammate. She is the ninja of wind."

Great, just great. I had to deal with these crazy girls, and now a girl who thought that she was better than everyone. Just perfect.

* * *

**Teehee. Sorry Kylie. You didn't deserve any of this, but now your gonna have some competition with Cole! Snooty VS. Mysterious. Who will win? Review and follow me on Instagram: ninjafreak0131 **

**Your truly, **

**Ninjafreak0131**


	5. Chapter 4: Battles and Brokenhearts

**GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS? Flash Friday! This is the first chapter, but I might post a little late cuz Im goign to my sister's talent show. **

I gritted my teeth as Sensei walked back down the stairs.

"Whatever," I thought. "Maybe she's not that bad."

I stalked back into the room as Sabrina came up to me cautiously.

"Umm, Kylie? Who's your friend?" She asked, not taking her eyes off Destiny.

I breathed in and out calmly. I looked at her and scowled.

"She's not my friend."

She looked away quickly. "Oh."

We watched as she put her makeup on the vanity and unpack her clothes.

Skylar came up to us, holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"Are you guys signing up for the Battle of the Bands thingy next week? I'm thinking about doing it."

Sabrina instantly perked up. "Really? We should so do it together!" She squealed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Nya, do you want to do it with us?" Skylar called to the raven haired girl brushing her hair in front of the mirror. She looked back and smiled.

"Sure, why not?"

Sabrina squealed again and jumped up and down. Skylar started talking about song lyrics and beats. Nya came over to me, seeing my dark expression.

"You gonna do the band thing, too?"

I shook my head quickly. "I don't sing."

She nodded slowly. "That's alright. I'm actually surprised Skylar wants to do this. She's normally so quiet and shy."

I looked over to Destiny who seemed to be eavesdropping on the conversation Sabrina and Skylar were having.

"We're probably gonna get Jammie to come on, Destiny too, unless you don't want her on. I really don't care, but it might help us bond a bit more." Nya added, seeing I was giving Destiny the evil eye. I snapped my head back to her, giving a weak smile.

"Sure, you guys should have some bonding time."

She grinned and ran to Destiny.

While everyone was distracted, I quietly left the room.

...

Still wearing my hoodie, I left the bounty. I breathed in the crisp, cool air.

I walked through the park, humming to myself.

I smiled and watched the other people stroll down the cobblestone path. I turned the corner. I blinked in shock.

I didn't expect to see Lloyd here.

He had his earbuds in and was nodding his head to the beat.

I walked over, curious why he was here. He looked up and pulled out his buds.

"Oh! Hey, Kylie. I didn't see you there." He said smiling.

"Neither did I!" I replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting inspiration for the Battle of the Bands." He lifted up his phone to show me. "See? I was thinking of doing something with the guys, but I don't know if they're going to do it with me."

I shrugged.

"I wish I could, but I'm no singer."

He smirked. "I don't believe that."

I looked up into his pale blue eyes and smirked as well.

"Well believe it, bucko! I could kill your ears if I sang."

He laughed. "Same here, but that's not stopping me."

His phone started to vibrate.

"Shoot, it's Jammie. She's probably wondering where I am."

I nudged him.

"Answer it. I don't think she'll bite."

He put his phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

I smiled and walked back to the bounty.

...

I arrived as breakfast was being served. Jammie was still on the phone with Lloyd, of course, while Zane was serving.

Destiny had this huge broad smile on her face, staring at me really freaky like.

Everyone was having a conversation of their own, but she looked like she had something to say.

She stood up.

"Everyone! I have something to say!" She announced. "Cole and I are dating!"

I dropped my fork and my heart fell to my stomach.

"Wha..." I choked out.

She nodded happily. "Yeah! Isn't that amazing!"

I felt like I was going to puke.

"Excuse me..." I muttered, jumping quickly to the bathroom.

I hovered over the sink, sweat pouring down from my head.

"This isn't happening..." I thought, feeling sick to my stomach.

My heart had been smashed into a thousand little pieces from this she-devil who carried the mallet to my destruction.

I felt the tears fall down my face.

Slowly, one by one.

They didn't want to stop, they poured down like a waterfall. I gripped the side of the sink, not wanting to let go.

"Why am I acting like this?" I wondered aloud. "I'm the tough cookie! I shouldn't be acting like this!"

I wiped my face and looked in the mirror.

My face looked sickly and I felt lightheaded.

I stalked out of the bathroom and into my room. I leaned against the door and sighed.

Suddenly, an idea struck.

I wasn't gonna mope around, waiting for MY prince charming, I'm gonna do something about this!

And I knew exactly how.

...

I was up until 1:00 in the morning working on my "plan". I kissed the sheet of paper I was working on.

It was finally complete.

I flopped onto my bed so I could get some shut eye.

**OHHH YEAH! GO KYLIE! Review and guess what her plan is! **


	6. Chapter 5: Divide and Conquer

OMG! I feel sooo bad right now! I'm sorry I couldn't do Flash Friday! I feel very guilty, and I don't even know if I'm gonna be able to do it this FRIDAY! Boo. I had time today and I was just like: "You know what? Imma type!" So yeah. Hehe.

* * *

(Morning of Battle of the Bands...)

I shot up from my bed smiling, which was something I rarely did. I brushed my teeth and went back to my room.

I jumped around excitedly and screamed inside my head so no one would hear.

This was going to be a great day.

Grabbing my phone, I blasted Little Mix and Selena Gomez. I hummed to DNA and Slow Down. Both are so amazing!

I started to realize how hungry I was getting.

I threw on a tee shirt and some black jeggings.

"Oh! My beanie!"

I turned and grabbed my little black hat off my chair and left.

As I passed the rooms, I heard Lloyd humming to something. I peeked silently into the his room and saw him swaying slightly, his eyes closed.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked leaning against the door.

He jumped, scared I was going to ask why he was singing.

He breathed a sigh of relief and slight anger.

"Why do you need to know?" He replied slyly.

I shrugged. "No reason. I'm hitting the Griddle for breakfast. You want anything?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna get some cereal."

"Alright, but it'll be too late by the time I get back."

I swung my bag onto my shoulder and walked out of his room.

I grabbed my converse from near the doorway, slipped them on and left.

...

I pushed open the door, the ring of a bell reminding everyone that another person was coming in.

I went up to the counter where Mary, one of the waitress, waited to take an order.

She was in her mid 20's and had strawberry blonde hair.

She beamed when she saw me.

"Kylie! You're such a sight for sore eyes. There is literally no one here today. No one ever comes in on Saturday's!" She said loudly, turning and giving a glare at her boss, Carlos. He rolled his eyes.

I waved. He smiled and looked back to his clipboard he was holding.

"What do ya want, hon?" She asked snapping back to me.

"Just an omelet and some bacon on the side."

"Sure." She looked back to the kitchen. "Joe! Fire up the grill!"

She walked off.

I sat on one of the stools, waiting for Mary to come back. I heard Ke$ha come on, and I started to sway slightly.

"You like this song?"

I opened my eyes quickly and saw a boy about my age sitting about 3 stools away from me.

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"You guess?" He smirked. He had ocean blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. It shook when he looked back over the counter. "Mary? You have my stuff yet?"

She came back with a brown bag and handed it to him.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

He turned back to me.

"I hope to see you soon." He said getting up and walking out the front door.

Puzzled, I looked back to Mary.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Damian. He comes here often. Why do you want to know?"

"No reason." I replied, feeling my face fluster a bit.

Carlos brought out a tin with an omelet and bacon.

I paid Mary and left.

...

When I came back, it was around 12:30.

Everyone was getting ready to leave to the building where they were holding Battle of the Bands. For some weird reason, everyone wanted to get there early.

Whatever.

I saw Cole and Destiny holding hands, getting ready to leave. I felt a slight twinge, but shrugged it off.

"You sure your not coming tonight?" Jammie asked, sounding upset. She was 15 now, but she still had the mind of a 10 year old, like Lloyd.

"Sorry, squirt. I'm just not feeling up to it." I said, giving a small smile.

She frowned. "Alright, but imma record it so you won't miss anything!"

She ran off to meet the others.

I had the Bounty to myself for a while.

...

(8:56 p.m.)

I had to say, I looked hot. My makeup was done with a black wing, I had light grey mascara on, a black dress that went up to my knees, and my converse. My hair was teased only a little, but it looked good.

"This better work..." I thought, feeling my legs shake slightly.

I walked over to the building where the Battle of the Bands was taking place.

It had just started when I arrived.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen," And announcer said on stage. "I hope you all have excitement planned on your lists tonight, because that's exactly what we're giving you! Starting off this night is Kisses singing their song: 'TEAM."

He dashed off the stage as four girls came on.

"_Wait til your announced, _

_We've not yet lost all our graces," _Destiny sang.

_"The hound will stay in chains,_

_Look upon you're greatness, and she'll send the call out_

_Send the call out,_

___Send the call out,_

_Send the call out,_

___Send the call out,_

_Send the call out,_

_Send the call out,_

_Send the call out,_

_Send the call out," _

Slowly, her voice faded and the lights and music went on.

_"Call all the ladies out, _

_they're in their finery," _Skylar sang as she came to the front of the stage.

_"A hundred jewels on throats,_

_a hundred jewels between teeth," _Sabrina walked up next to Skylar.

_"Now bring my boys in,_

_their skin in craters like the moon._

_The moon we love like a brother,_

_while he glows through the room."  
_

_"Dancin' around the lies we tell," _Nya came up behind them singing as well.

_Dancin' around big eyes as well_

_Even the comatose they don't dance and tell." _

_"We live in cities you'll never see on screen," _They sang altogether.

_"Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things_

_Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams_

_And you know, we're on each other's team_

_I'm kind of over getting told to throw my hands up in the air, so there." _They sung the rest of the song together.

_"So all the cups got broke shards beneath our feet but it wasn't my fault_

_And everyone's competing for a love they won't receive_

_'Cause what this palace wants is release_

We live in cities you'll never see on screen

_Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things_

_Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams_

_And you know, we're on each other's team_

_I'm kind of over getting told to throw my hands up in the air_

_So there_

_I'm kinda older than I was when I revelled without a care_

_So there_

_We live in __cities you'll never see on screen_

_Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things_

_Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams_

_And you know, we're on each other's team_

_We're on each other's team_

_And you know, we're on each other's team_

_We're on each other's team_

_And you know, and you know, and you know." _

Everyone whooped and cheered as the girls took a bow and exited the stage. The announcer came back up clapping.

"Weren't they amazing, folks?" He sighed. "Next up, we have our very own Golden and Silver Ninja coming up here to sing their song, Popular Song!"

Lloyd and Jammie came up waving to the crowds as the music came in.

_"La la, la la," _Jammie bounced to the beat.

_"You were the popular one, the popular chick_

_It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish."_

_"Standing on the field with your pretty pompom," _Lloyd came in next.

_"Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn_

_I could have been a mess but I never went wrong_

_'Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song_

_I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song_

_My problem, I never was a model,_

_I never was a scholar,_

_But you were alwa__ys popular,_

_You were singing all the songs I don't know_

_Now you're in the front row_

_'Cause my song is popular_

_Popular, I know about popular_

_It's not about who you are or your fancy car_

_You're only ever who you were_

_Popular, I know about popular_

_And all that you have to do is be true to you_

_That's all you ever need to know_

_So catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go_

_So catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go_

_Always on the lookout for someone to hate,_

_Picking on me like a dinner plate_

_You hid during classes, and in between 'em_

_Dunked me in the toilets, now it's you that cleans them_

_You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do_

_It ain't so funny when the joke's on you_

_Ooh, the joke's on you_

_Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking,_

_"How come you look so cool?"_

_'Cause that's the only thing that I've learned at school, boy (uh huh)_

_I said that that's the only thing that I've learned at school_

_My problem, I never was a model,_

_I never was a scholar,_

_But you were always popular,_

_You were singing all the songs I don't know_

_Now you're in the front row_

_'Cause my song is popular_

_Popular, I know about popular_

_It's not about who you are or your fancy car_

_You're only ever who you were_

_Popular, I know about popular_

_And all that you have to do is be true to you_

_That's all you ever need to know_

_(that's all you ever need to know)_

_So catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go_

_So catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go_

_It's all you ever need to know_

_You're only ever who you were_

_It's all you ever need to know_

_You're only ever who you were_

_(It's all you ever need to know)_

_It's all you ever need to know_

_Popular, I know about popular_

_It's not about who you are or your fancy car_

_You're only ever who you were_

_Popular, I know about popular_

_It's not about who you are or your fancy car_

_You're only ever who you were_

_Popular, I know about popular_

_And all that you have to do is be true to you._

_That's all you ever need to know..._

_(That's all you ever need to know...)" _

They grabbed each other's hand and bowed. They were brother and sister after all.

Everyone cheered once more.

"Now for the next performance we have Ninja-Go singing their twist on songs from 2012." The announcer ran off the stage once more, as the boys came on.

I gasped in shock. What the heck were they up to?

(Any thing Bold=Cole, Underline=Jay, Italics=Kai, Normal=Zane.)

I'm at a payphone

**I threw a wish in the well,**

**Don't ask me, I'll never tell**

**I looked to you as it fell,**

**And now you're in my way**

**I trade my soul for a wish,**

**Pennies and dimes for a kiss**

**I wasn't looking for this,**

**But now you're in my way**

_I've wasted my nights_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed_

_Still stuck in that time when we called it love_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

I'm at a payphone

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

At you baaaaby

Here's my number

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my changes I spent on you

Where have the time gone,

Baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two

If happy ever after did exist (I'm wide awake)

I would still be holding you like this (I'm wide awake)

All those fairy tales are full of it (I'm wide awake)

One more stupid love song I'll be sick

Yeah, falling from cloud 9

(it was out of the blue I'm),

Crashing from the high (I wish I knew then

Letting go tonight (what I know now wouldn't dive in

Wouldn't bow down)

Falling from cloud 9

_Star-ships were meant to fly_

_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Let's do this one last time_

_Let's do this one more time_

_One more time, one more time,_

_One more time_

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

Tonight,

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

Tonight

**Call me maybe at a payphone**

**wide awake and standing on**

**a star-ship waiting while**

**we're young tonight...**

I started to breath heavily. I was up next. The clapping and cheers couldn't drown out my thumping heart I could hear in my ears.

"Alrighty then, we have only two more performences of the night. We now have Kylie Morgan singing her song, Girlfriend."

More claps and cheers. Slowly, but steadily, I climbed up the stairs to the stage.

"Just like we rehearsed..." I thought.

The music started up and I heard my voice loud and clear in the mic.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And Hell Yeah_

_I'm the motherfriken princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)_

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)_

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?!_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend!_

_Hey! Hey!_

The roars and cheers felt amazing! I beamed at the crowd and bowed. My legs were shaking as I walked off. Before I did, I caught a glance at Destiny.

Her arms were crossed and she gave me the death stare. But I just stuck my tongue out and left.

"Finally, for our last act is 'D and the Crew'!"

I was a little surprised to see who came up.

Damian came holding an electric guitar.

"One, two, three..." He mouthed silently to his bandmates.

"Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark," One sang in the back.

"No one knows it's you Miss Jackson,

Found another victim

But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson..."

"You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now," Damian sang.

"You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out,

But we're so lucky,

Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down

Looking for the time of your life (ain't always gonna find out)

A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud,

A face like heaven catching lighting in your nightgown,

But back away from the water, babe, you might drown-

The party isn't over tonight (lighting in your nightgown)

He-eyy

Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?

He-eyy

Out the back door

Goddamn

But I love her anyway

I love her anyway

I love her anyway

Out the back door

Goddamn

But I love her anyway

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Are you nasty?

I love her anyway

Ohhhh

Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?

Ohhhh

Out the back door

Goddamn

But I love her anyway

Way down 'til the fire finally dies out

You've got 'em wrapped around your finger

Watch 'em fall down

There's something beautiful and tragic in the fallout

Let me say it one more time

(Tragic in the fall out)

He-eyy

Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?

He-eyy

Out the back door, Goddamn

But I love her anyway

I love her anyway

I love her anyway

Out the back door

Goddamn

But I love her anyway

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Are you nasty?

I love her anyway

Ohhhh

Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?

Ohhhh

Out the back door

Goddamn

But I love her any...

Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark

No one knows it's you Miss Jackson

Found another victim

But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson

I love her anyway

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Are you nasty

I love her anyway

Ohhhh

Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?

Ohhhh

Out the back door

Goddamn

But I love her anyway!"

I think I cheered the loudest. Damian saw me in the crowd and his face flushed as he smiled.

"That was AMAZING!" I cried.

"Thanks, but yours was way better." He admitted sheepishly.

"Nah, mine was okay, but you've got talent!"

He grinned when I said that.

"Yo, D!" Someone called from the stage. He looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry, I really gotta take this." He said as he dashed off.

I smiled.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

* * *

**CLIFFIE! Won't update for a while, goin' away for a bit. Boo. FYI: I own no songs! **


End file.
